


Distracted

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Pain, Rated For Violence, Severe Violence, Torture, Violence, Yandere, YanderePBG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: PBG loves Hana.Loves her enough to kill for her.So, when she and Jon start dating there is no second thoughts in his mind when he kills him. Then though, his best friend shows interest in her. And PBG knows that he’ll have to kill him, knows that Hana is more important than anything else. He doesn’t expect to find ecstasy in making Jeff bleed. Doesn’t guess that hearing his cries of pain is more distracting than Hana’s smiling face. He questions himself. Who really matters?Is Hana really the only thing that can make him happy?





	1. Exquisite Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pachinko_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachinko_dreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dominant Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677929) by [ians_lounge (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ians_lounge). 



> I FREAKING love YanderePBG, I don't even know why....
> 
> goddamn it... why have I written this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I really want feedback on this...

His blood was beautiful. Scarlet drops of life running in rivulets down his chest, dying his skin red. It stained his clothes and hair, his whole body covered in the stuff. I felt it splatter onto my clothes and smiled in satisfaction, not caring about the mark of him at this moment. The scalpel in my hand is crimson and glints in the sparse light. And everywhere, everywhere bears the mark of his blood, somewhere in the back of my mind I know that I will have to clean it up. But his muffled screams pull the thought from my head and replace it with intense hunger.

Cutting him is more exquisite than I can believe and each slice makes me more thrilled than the last. Every incision exhilarating me as I watch his face contort into pain. A jolt of electrifying pleasure rips through me as I hear his groans of pain. I don’t want to be so stimulated by my best friend’s horror but once I’ve started I can’t stop. He deserves to be punished. And if I’m roused by such a thing, only I and he will know. As his skin is cuts to red ribbons I somehow remember that I can’t keep doing this forever, his blood is soaked through both our clothes, pooled on the cement like spilled milk. I take the knife to his face and the blood spurts out, splattering the tangy copper liquid across my features. My tongue pokes out of my mouth, tasting the metallic sweetness of his blood. I look at him in concern, he has stopped making muffled cries of pain, my brow furrows.

I dislike his silence.

Then I see the quiet tears soaking the blindfold and coalescing with his blood-stained face. The salty liquid lightening the blood, so it is no longer crimson, but cherry wine. Now that I’ve noticed, my eyes trail back to his eyes, obscured by the soaked dark cloth. Those damn eyes! So soft and warm, the girls fawned over them and the guys trusted them, they didn’t know Jeff like I did. A sick twisted smile curls across my face, an idea taking shape in my mind. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

Fear.

I can taste it.

He can tell I have stopped cutting, though I imagine his pain is still excruciating. Smart boy. Too bad he wasn’t smart enough to not trust me, now he gets to suffer. I bite my lip, a distorted joy in just imagining his screams. I look down, dejected that I have to keep him quiet. I shrug and set the scalpel on the tray, grabbing a small pearing knife in its place. Jeff’s leg touches my own as I kneel with one knee on the chair and stand with the other, almost straddling him. Leaning forward I untie the blindfold and grin when I see his terrified eyes watching my movements. I giggle, enjoying the drawn-out workings of my plan. Jeff clenches his teeth and I smile sweetly, ripping the gag from his mouth and pulling the small blade up to his face. I bite my lip again, “Oh, what nice eyes you have. I wonder though, which one you would rather lose?”

“You won’t get away with this.”

Ignoring his comment, I motion to his left eye, the dagger mere centimeters away from his eye, “This one?” he flinches, the florescent light glaring off of the blade.

I toss the knife into my other hand, the handle already slick with blood, “Or this one?” I scrape the dull end directly below his eyelid and he shivers, knowing how easily I could remove his eye.

And yet he remains infuriatingly silent.

I shrug and get closer to his face, tossing the pearing knife back and forth between my hands, “I guess I get both then. If you’re not going to decide.”

He freezes, body trembling in fear. I, too, am trembling, though not in fear, in anticipation. His brow furrows, good, good, and I move the blade forward, “wait, w-wait, my left eye. I choose my left eye!”

I smile, “good boy.” Reaching forward with the knife in my left hand I plunge the tip into his socket, a start of a scream erupts from his mouth and I lean closer, covering his mouth with my hand. I whisper as I feel the friction of the knife forcing into his eye, “scream.”

And although I can’t hear his shouts I know that he is obeying, he twitches violently and shakes against the ropes bind him, letting them cut deeper into his skin. The smell of blood is pungent and overwhelming and clouds my thoughts as I tear the sphere from its socket. My hands shake in pure ecstasy as blood shoots from the gaping hole and the retinal cords rips from his skull. His screams are almost audible now, even with my hand covering his mouth and his other eye is open wide in agony. Even if I will never tire of his delectable cries, he slowly quiets, still muttering and shaking, the disgusting gap seeping blood without letup. I too, am still shaking, still drunk on the adrenaline coursing through my body. I move my hand and look at the detached eye again, shoving the blood covered eyeball into his mouth, he struggles a bit but his strength is substantially lowered. Blood loss it seems has not been fair to him, well… fairness is relative in this case. If he died of blood loss he wouldn’t have to endure the torment to follow, but life isn’t fair, is it? And neither is death.

I pull the gag back up across his mouth, though I have little concern over his future attempts to make noise. He is limp almost, still shaking, but his eye has a glossy look and I can tell that anything I do here on out will not be reacted to satisfyingly. After all, who could top an enthralling performance like that. I furrow my brow… I’m not really content, I was hoping for more.

Once I had once taste of his screams, there was no going back. I couldn’t just kill him here, if I did… I’d never get to hear those lovely screams again. I wouldn’t get to see his eye widen in fear and his body shudder in dread. I wouldn’t get to see his blood splattered all over the walls.

What harm could come from keeping him here?

~~I could get caught~~

As I figure out how I’m going to keep him unnoticed, I begin to clean my tools. Wiping the blood off of the stolen weapons and setting them carefully in a bag that I hide in one of the secret compartments even Jirard doesn’t know about. I hear only the occasional noise from Jeff and eventually I glance over and realize that he’s still bleeding. He can’t die when I just determined that I wanted him to live!

I finish with the tools and approach him again, he doesn’t look at me. His eye glassed over. That irritates me!

I tear the gag off his face, “spit it out.”

The deflated eye rests in my hand and I chuck it behind me, I’ll clean it up later. He looks at me with a blank stare, and finally speaks, “You’re going to get caught y’know. If you kill me. Eventually they’ll figure out you’re the one who killed me and Jon.”

A sharp laugh erupts from my mouth, “who said I wanted to kill you?”

Quickly, I grab another vial of the sleeping drug and stab him in the neck. He goes completely limp. Before I clean the rest of the room I patch him with clean white bandages, his blood soaking through the pristine cloth. My fingerprints print onto the cloth, blaring his crimson lifeblood, distinct and striking. After his wounds are covered and cleaned, I step away, disappointed that I can’t see his stunning blood. I clean my own hands and scrub the floor, making sure there is no trace of the events that transpired this night. There is a closet down here that I discovered a few days ago, it seems as sound proof as a closet can be. That is where Jeff will be for… as long as I can keep him alive. I secure the blindfold and gag back over his face and tie him to the chair. Locking the door to the closet, I cover it with a bunch of cleaning supplies and step back to view my work.

It'll do.

A sly smile is back on my face, I can’t wait to hurt him more.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai knows about PBG's night habits... and PBG wonders if he really should focus so much on hurting Jeff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KILL ME NOW
> 
> Also... PBG is beautiful like this
> 
> Barely any graphic depictions in this chapter... don't worry, next chapter will be gloriously bloody.  
> If you want to know the backstory of this fic, drop by Dominant Endgame, it's where my inspiration for this came from.

It’s late when I wake up the next morning and the panic to get to class in time is only overwhelmed by the memories of the adrenaline that pounded through my body last night. The sweet taste of Jeff’s blood on my lips and pleasure from tearing his skin to ribbons. I shake my head, banishing the thought. I will get to continue later. He can wait. A low chuckle erupts from my mouth as I realize the joke. Of course, he’ll wait. He can’t leave. He’s mine. That thought in itself make me shiver in delight. By now I’ve walked into the classroom and my smile leaves my face as I see Hana sitting and laughing with the redhead. How could I have forgotten about her. She was the reason I killed Jon. She was the most important. How could I have been distracted with the ecstasy that came with torturing Jeff? **Because it’s the best thing, better than Hana.**

NO!

NO! That can’t be right. Stop it!

I love Hana. She is everything. 

**But with Jeff we have control!**

WHATEVER! WHATEVER!!! I can’t think about this right now, I’m in class.

Hana turns and waves at me and I smile, I barely catch the gleam in the redhead’s eye and the wicked grin she gives me. She has no right to look at me like that. I am no prey. I slid into my seat and glance at Ian out of the corner of my eye, why does Hana even like him? Ian knows that she loves him. I can tell. And yet he still rejects her, that makes me furious.

I can feel my anger rising up, ready to erupt from my chest. Ms. Shizuka enters the class before I lose control of myself. My teeth creak and I lean backwards in the chair, attempting to concentrate on the words that the middle-aged woman spouted. Though if I’m honest, it doesn’t really matter to me.

After class I stop by my locker before I head to lunch but the red head girl, Hana’s friend, corners me, slamming her hand against the locker next to mine. I immediately switch into the personality that my friends have come to know. A smile blooms across my face, “Hey, Mai. What’s up?”

Her face is set in a scowl, but my naïve smile is still blooming on my face. It’s easy to pretend to not see her accusing expression, Jon’s acting practice really was useful for something. “I saw you.”

I laugh, “Yeah? I see you too.”

“I saw you last night--- Dead weight sure is heavy, isn’t it?”

My heart skips a beat. She knows. She’ll tell. Hana will learn of it. I won’t get to hurt him anymore. They’ll save him, won’t they? Then she begins speaking again, “I’m not going to tell.”

A sigh heaves from my chest and I breathe deeply, still not trusting her words. She’s a liar. I already know. “I know what happened to Jon. But I don’t care. We all have our secrets. But if you hurt Hana or Jared, I swear to God I’ll tell.”

An uncomfortable laugh erupts from my mouth, “What are you talking about?” I immediately leave the joking manner behind me and close the distance between our faces, my voice dark and threatening, “Kill Hana, pfft. But if you do tell… Jared will die a bloody and painful death. And so will you.”

She laughs, her face leaving the dark undertones and morphing back into the friendly and open expression she almost always wears. She winks and turns away, heading toward the lunchroom, “Sounds like we understand each other.”

I shove my backpack into the locker and follow after her, “How did you see me anyway? Shouldn’t you be at the girl’s dorm at that time of night?”

Her face goes a rosy pink and I scoff, of course. Jared. Whatever, not like it matters to me unless one of them goes after Hana. I drop the subject and we walk silently toward the cafeteria. Before the doors open to the crowded room Mai stops in front of me, “I want to watch.”

“What?”

“You’re going to kill Jeff, right? Let me watch.”

I roll my eyes and shove past her into the room, ignoring her question and plastering a smile on my face, laughing at an imaginary joke. I join the others at the lunch table after grabbing a plate of food. Hana rarely sits with us anymore, as she usually is with those Hidden Block scum, but today, today is a good day. She laughs at Josh as he does his Joshualina impression and goes back to listening to the conversations around her. Mai shoves in next to her, flashing me an impertinent grin. I grind my teeth and sit next to Shane and Jirard, the only ones who haven’t shown improper interest in my lovely.

Hana turns to Mai and asks what took her so long. “I was talking to PBG about something.”

I feel my jaw clench and Hana asks, “What about?”

Mai winks, “Oh, I asking if I could help him with a project. He hasn’t given me an answer yet.”  
I can imagine the life going out of the red head slowly as I choke her, letting her lungs deplete and her body slowly shutting down from the lack of oxygen. In my mind’s eye I see her face turns red then pale as she slowly dies in my hands. I snap out of the illusion, having missed Hana’s reply.

~^v^v^v^v^v^~

After lunch I head back to the classroom and see that Mai is sitting alone, I rap on the desk and glare at her.

“Fine.”

It takes her a moment to realize what I’ve said but by the time a wide grin appears on her face I’ve already turned and slumped into my desk, thinking about strategies for soccer later today. My mind runs through maneuvers and plays, I momentarily forget that Jeff is currently out of commission and imagine him in my simulations. When I realize that he won’t be interrupting my strategy anymore my thoughts turn dark and I ponder what sort of torture I can inflict on him today. I can imagine the sweet smell of his blood on my hands and the feeling of the tip of my knife piercing his skin. I remember though, that if I want to continue with this he’ll have to heal, I don’t want to kill him anymore. I don’t—

No.

I don’t want to kill him.

I sit up and gasp in realization that it’s true. I don’t want to kill him anymore… **I just want to hurt ‘im.** Miss Shizuka glares at me, “Mr. ButterGamer, do you have something to share with the class.”

The other students stare at me and I put my head down again, “No.”

“Then I suggest you refrain from interrupting the class again.”

I grind my teeth and conjure up images of Jeff’s pain to keep my temper in check. I glance at the window and see Hana’s slight smile at me. My insides warm and the images of suffering temporarily fly from my thoughts. However, within minutes my attention shifts back to the agony I will cause. Back to the problem.  
I want Jeff to fear me.

But I also want to see the pointless hope of escape in his eye… and crush it over and over and over and over and over an **d over and over and o _ver and over and over and over and over._** A quiet sigh escapes my lips and my eyes roam the room once again taking in my year-mates quietly listening to the lecture. Seeing the shock of brilliant red makes me smile as I feel the start of an idea take shape in my mind.

~^v^v^v^v^v^~

Tight ropes cut into Jeff’s skin as he struggles against them and the dark of the closet is claustrophobic and suffocating. The gag is still lodged in his mouth and his chest still bare. The pain explodes as he finally loses adrenaline and wakes into this nightmare. Tears seep from his eye sockets though the empty hole is now covered by a small patch. The anguish is unrelenting and each part of his body screams in terror. There is no blindfold on his face but the room is dark, the only light a thin strip of gray from under the door. Each small cut and tiny slice is precise and throbs and stings. Little to say for his knee, which feels like a mallet is continuously shattering it, and the empty socket where his eye used to be. The funny thing is, if anything could be funny in this situation, he doesn’t feel any pain from the blood-soaked bandage on his face, and although he is shirtless and in the basement of Bluebell, he isn’t cold. It feels like ages that Jeff sits there. Grinding his teeth. Occasional tears slipping down his face and dripping onto his legs. Darkness and silence so enclosing he might’ve thought he was dead. All except the suffering he experienced. The lack of light eventually seeps into his brain and so when the door finally opens, the light is blinding and bright, adding further to the headache pressing at his temples. Once his vision clears the first thought that races through his head is of escape.

Mai stands in front of him, a grimace on her face as she surveys the injuries covering Jeff’s body (and the tight bandages covering grotesque horrors). His eye is wide and hopeful and she rushes forward, assurances on her breath. “Jeff! What happened to you?”

She pulls the gag out of his mouth and he breaths deeply before he answers, “PBG did this. He killed Jon too. I think he’s gone insane, we have to call the cops.”

“PBG did this? Crap. Do you think it’s because of Hana? People do crazy things when they don’t get to be with the main character. But no, we can’t call the police. He could kill more people. Or us. I have no doubt that he would.”

Jeff’s face twitches in pain and she can see his struggle to keep from crying, the emotional turmoil boiling in his mind must be fierce and violent. On one hand, the misery is more than he believed he’d ever have to bear, but on the other hand he doesn’t want more of his friends to die.

Still slightly loopy from the drugs he finds that deep thoughts only cause his brain to throb and the pain in his body feels excruciating. “Look. Why don’t I give you new bandages, maybe help you feel better? I assume he’s not going to kill you because he’s the only one who could have bandaged you in the first place.”

She busies herself searching the rooms in the moist dark and every moment that Jeff can’t see her toned body he’s afraid she’ll never return and he’ll be left to rot alone in the gloom. She returns and rewraps the injuries that PBG had inflicted the night before and when she’s close to finishing she looks again at Jeff’s marred face and sighs. “I don’t know if he’s just toying with you though, give you hope and then kill you off later. Maybe I could convince him to let me join him, not for real of course, and make sure he doesn’t kill you.”

Jeff nods, agreement the most obvious answer. She pulls a bottle of pain killers from her pocket and gives him two, “I know it’s not much and it won’t last long anyway, but maybe this will help a little.”

He accepts the drugs graciously and swallows them dry, his throat still parched and arid. And she holds up the ropes and gag, “I guess we have to put these back on don’t we. I’ll bring you water in a little while if I know he isn’t going to come down.”

He nods stoically, his sticky matted hair shifting over his face so he can’t even see out of the only eye he has left. After the Mai ties the ropes snugly around his wrists she gives him a sad smile that seems to say, ‘we’re going to get out of this’ and shuts the door, enclosing him in suffocating silence once again. And though the torture and misery of his situation seems inescapable, he feels a tiny swell of hope within his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not show any of the guys this  
> I think I would melt from embarressment.  
> And if I know you in real life... I'm sorry...
> 
> Once again... comments are greatly appreciated. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!! I NEED VALIDATION!!!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haiku I wrote for creative writing that ended up being about this story.

The Taste of Revenge  
Revenge is a dish  
Torn from an enchanted heart  
Love so strong it hurts.

Unrequited adoration  
Leads to snarling jealousy  
And pent up malice.

He knows she’ll not see  
While the others are bright and  
Sparkling stars in night

And his brain won’t stop  
Conjuring images of  
Their bloody demise

Revenge is a dish  
Best served with a sharp knife  
A sinister smile.

Brethren not by blood  
Envy stains skin crimson red  
And severs their bond.

A serrated knife  
Splattered rust, puddle of blood  
Shattered, broken bones

Copper wine from wounds  
Agony filled screams taste sweet  
And life seeps away

Revenge is a dish  
That leaves a bad aftertaste  
Sour guilt clogs the throat.


	4. Targeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I said there was going to be some violence in this chapter but it just didn't fit with the story... enjoy!

I stand at the door to the basement and wait. Impatient thoughts running through my mind as I text with Stewart, I told them I’d try to find out why Jeff wasn’t at practice. I stand for a few more minutes before Mai steps up the stairs and slaps the bottle of Edvil into my outstretched hand. Her hands are slightly red, probably from changing Jeff’s bandages, and I feel indescribable anger course through my veins. Weird. Why would I be mad about that? I love how Jeff’s blood looks. She tells me that she did exactly as I asked. Told him the words I conveyed to her and changed his bandages, making him think it was his choice to stay. I know that if I hurt him again today he might die. His injuries coupled with blood loss and dehydration would quickly drain him of his life – despite the quick healing drugs disguised as Edvil. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I turn away, calling out behind me, “In two hours or so give him water and change his bandages.” 

I check the phone as I walk back up the stair but before I can read the messages I feel the red-head’s tight grip on my arm. She is strong. Unnaturally so. But I feel little pain as her fingers dig into my flesh. Her voice is impetuous, “Who do you think I am? I wanted to watch when you hurt him. Not take care of the fool.” 

I turn slowly to glare at her, a small, but sharp, pocket knife slipping out of my pocket and skipping over my knuckles. Before she can blink the sharp blade is pressed into the unblemished skin on her hand. I feel the pressure of the knife against skin and know exactly how much force would be necessary to have glorious red spill over her white school shirt. I grin menacingly and dig it into her disgustingly tan skin. She is nowhere as beautiful as Hana. ~~Or even Jeff in all his vivid glory.~~

As soon as I blink I can see almost in slow motion the knife slipping from my fingers and reappearing in Mai’s thin digits. I raise an eyebrow, plucking the knife back from her hands within seconds. It seems this girl is more than her sassy words and strange interest in watching my torture would suggest. 

“Interesting.” My smile shrinks as I ponder the implications of her thieving ability. 

“What!? You kill people. I steal. Got a problem with that?” her voice is annoyingly high pitched and louder than necessary. 

.

My eyes get dark, remembering the reason I pulled the knife on her in the first place. “I am the one in control. Never forget that. Though you may question my actions, you are here because I am allowing you to be. Not because you asked. Not because I give any craps about you. I could kill you at any moment. And that would in fact give me great pleasure. So, watch your language with me, because no matter how fit you are, a girl is still a girl. And biologically speaking… **I will always be stronger than you**.” I scoff, “You saw with your own eyes what happens when you come up against me. This isn’t some fun extra-curricular activity you can put on a resume. NO. If you don’t want to listen to me, go and kill someone yourself.” 

By this time, I’ve roped my arm around her throat and she is struggles against my firm muscles. I can feel her lithe body strain against my powerful form. She is strong. 

I am stronger. 

Once I can tell that she’s learned her lesson I release her and she gasps for breath, clenching her teeth and turning to take a swing at me after she filled her lungs with air. I am already walking up the steps back to first floor of Bluebell. I feel much better after seeing at least a little of that unending energy seep away from her. 

I call back, “That’s a great skill you got there. Maybe you’ll be useful for something after all.” 

The last thing I hear from her is a low growl, but I know that she’ll follow through with my orders. Despite the turn of events with her thieving hands she is still just as predictable as I always assumed. She is a simple fool. I climb back into my bed, the top bunk still void of a roommate. It is the middle of the year and therefore will not be filled anytime soon. I can still feel the warm stickiness of Jon’s blood on my hands and a small smile forms on my face as I drift off into oblivion. 

~^v^v^v^v^v^~ 

Jeff’s sleep is plagued with horrors. 

Blood covered hands stinging as they slap his face. Knives digging deep into his flesh and nails scratching away his skin till his tan is tinted red. He screams in agony as dark figures surround him and tear him apart. He doesn’t know how long he’s been tossing and turning in this darkness. Can’t fathom if he’s been here years or minutes. But each second drags on. New tortures every moment. The only remedy is the short visits from Mai, her dark hair reminding him less now of the sunrise and more of blood. She pours cooling liquid down his throat, refreshing his parched body. She feeds him little bites of food and unties the tight rope from his sore wrists. 

Mai changes the bandages. A horrified, disgusted face gracing her features as she winds clean white around the wounds. By this time. she had stitched his largest wounds together, but there wasn’t much she could do. 

He didn’t let her touch his eye. The soggy bandage was stained dark with his own blood and retinal fluid. Jeff was afraid that she wouldn’t want to help anymore if he showed her how disgusting he had become. 

_Wasn’t that unusual for him? Wasn’t she a good friend? Of course, she’d help him no matter what._

But. 

he couldn’t help but stop her from prying the soiled cloth of his face 

Then she would leave. 

**And the horrors would return**

The darkness would close around him like dark cloth and the pain in his would reverberate in his body and he’d see PBG’s giggling face. He’d see his best friend splattered with dark blood. He saw his hazel eyes alight in mad satisfaction. His maniac smile too wide. And then. Only then. Would Jeff finally reach the point of exhaustion so high that his body forced his eye closed and shoved him into sleep. 

~^v^v^v^v^v^~ 

Hana doesn’t call much. She still occasionally eats with us, but almost everyday I glare over at the Hidden Block table as she talks and laughs with **them**. I’m sure they’ve offered her a position as a member but it looks like she hasn’t decided yet. Their sickening yellow jacket isn’t on her petite shoulders. I look back to my own table and startle when Paul approaches her holding a tan hand out in front of him. Hana turns to smile at him. 

**He doesn’t deserve her smiles.**

I watch closely as they talk and Paul enthusiastically motions toward our table. Nick and Josh wave frantically from the corner of my eye. A moment of doubt washes over her face and she smiles tightly. I clench my teeth, my jaw creaking from the pressure. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY ASKING HER TO DO? 

Paul struts back the table proudly and flops onto the bench. I tune into Continue’s conversation for a moment. 

“She said she’ll think about it,” a grin explodes across the other boy’s faces, “I think she’s just what we need to win this election.” 

A sharp bit of anger explodes through my limbs and I have to clench my teeth tightly to restrain myself from leaping forward and punching the idiots’ noses into their craniums. I dump the rest of my food into the trash and retreat into the forest by the school, glaring at anyone I pass. 

It had been a while since I’d skipped class. With Hana here, what reason would I have to skip? Today though, I pull my Gintendo out my backpack and start playing an old Zilda game. The air in the woods is peaceful. Clear. It doesn’t distract me from the pained expression on Hana’s face when Paul went to talk to her. A trespass such as that is unforgivable. 

~^v^v^v^v^v^~ 

**Local Student Goes Missing**

On December 16, 20XX, Jeff Fabre, a senior member of the Hidden Block club and Varsity soccer player was reported missing from his room in Bluebell House. No evidence was found of a struggle and other clues are hard to come by. 

The boy’s friends reported him missing a few days later when he was missing for school and club activities. The last one to have seen him is the famous Normal Boots founder PeanutButterGamer(PBG), one of Fabre’s close friends. 

“We had gotten into a small disagreement about a girl so we hung out and played some video games to make up. I can’t believe he’s gone missing. I really hope they find out what happened soon because I just want my friend back. After what happened a few weeks ago, I just hope he’s alive,” said PBG. 

The Higanbana Police are working overtime to figure out what happened but some believe that this disappearance is connected to the murder of other founding member of Normal Boots, Jon Jafari. If this is true, that would mean that someone is targeting the members of these well-known school clubs. 

“At this point we really can’t tell whether these two cases are connected. We advise all students to strictly follow the curfew and to bring a friend if they are to go into the city. The police are doing everything in our power to bring whoever is responsible to justice,” said Police Chief Daium Danials. 

If you have any information regarding these cases, please contact the Higanbana Police immediately at: 883-9976 or XXX 43rd street Higanbana. You can also email at: higanbanapolice@higanbanacity.gov. The help and cooperation of students will greatly influence the speed of the investigations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, tell me what you think
> 
> I need feedback!!!!
> 
> PLEASE


End file.
